Bullet Proof, I Wish I Was
by Ninirue2
Summary: It's a one-shot wth Murdoc and Paula in pre-phase 1.


**Paula:**  
_Mos' of it started the very first time I saw 'im._  
_I knew it was wrong to be lookin' at 'im the way I was._  
_I mean, this bloke 'it my boyfriend wiff 'is car._  
_Twice._  
_It was a spark of hatred._  
_Maybe even rivalry._  
_The tension was endless._  
_Sometimes I would sleep wit' Stu to get my mind off it..._  
_or should I say "2D"._  
_The stupid name tha' prat gave him._  
_'E was so arrogant and cynical._  
_I swore 'e really did 'ave demon blood._  
_Not to mention 'e was the definition of "arsehole"._  
_I 'ated everythin' about 'im._  
_Black 'air and mismatched eyes..._  
_but somethin' about 'im was different._  
_I couldn't put my finger on it._  
_Every ugly quality 'e had was kind of...beautiful in a way._  
_'Is green skin, yellow teeth, and greasy thick shaggy black hair...it all made 'im look attractive._  
_A different kind of attractive._  
_Yeah, Stu was very attractive 'imself, but not like Murdoc._  
_What am I saying?_  
_Murdoc was a walking horror..._  
_where was I?_  
_Oh yeah, tha' whole..."incident". It all started one day... 'e jus' walked into the living room._  
_'E went 'round the sofa to find me sittin' there._  
_I had jus' taken a shower and was wrapped in a towel waiting for my clothes to dry._  
_I understood it wasn't the best to walk aroun' half naked wit' Murdoc around,_  
_but I honestly didn' give a shit._  
_As long as the filthy prick didn't try anythin'._

* * *

He looked at her from head to toe and growled a bit.

"Witch." He spat angrily before sitting next to her.  
Paula gave him a small smile.

"G'mornin' to you too Murdoc. Thought you died."

"Well I didn't."

"Tha's too bad."

Murdoc scowled at her, his twisted fangs showing a little.

"Where's dent face?"

"Out... Also, don' call 'im tha'."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
She glared at him.

"Just shut yo' fat mouth."

"I don't 'ave to. He OWES me."

"I t'ink the only fing 'e owes ya' is a fuckin' punch in yo' smug face fo' breakin' 'is eye sockets."

"We both know tha' a'int gonna happen."

She just stared at him.  
The sparks of hatred flying through her pupils again.  
He noticed it.  
He smiled and licked his lips a little.

"Ya' know, you could be a good catch if you kept yo' pretty li'l mouth shut."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Tha' was a shitty pick up line."

She then turned away quickly.  
Murdoc leaned over, turned her head and kissed her making her jump.  
She smacked him hard leaving a faint mark.

"Yo' an arse! Don' touch me ya' filthy bastard!"

"Why are you even wasting time on 'im?"

"I dunno... maybe because I fuckin' love 'im..."

"Love? Pfft. Wha' you need is a real man."

"A real man 'ey? Yo' not implyin' i's you, right?"

* * *

**Paula:**  
_Murdoc leaned in again kissing me roughly, not giving me a response._  
_This time I didn't pull away._  
_I knew Stuart could be home any second now._  
_Russel could catch us too._  
_I just kept kissing him._  
_My hands ran down his chest making him growl._  
_His hand went back and slightly pulled at my hair._  
_For once someone was taking control of me._  
_Felt fucking good like that..._  
_Too good._  
_I was losing control of myself._  
_He slowly crept his fingers under my towel and licked at my lips._  
_I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to roam it._  
_"Fuck."_  
_His fingers ran over my privates making me squirm._  
_I wanted more of him._  
_I ran my tongue against his and moaned a bit._  
_His tongue was longer than I imagined actually..._  
_That could be useful..._  
_damnit._  
_The pleasure of it made up for the fact that his mouth tasted like beer and stale fags._  
_**"This was wrong."**__ I continued to repeat in my head._

_**"Me being horny didn't give me permission to just fuck some guy...**_  
_**And not just any guy, Murdoc.**_  
_**Especially not right here, on the couch where my boyfriend could walk in."**_

* * *

She pulled away from him leaving a moment of heavy breathing.  
He looked into her eyes and gave another smirk.  
She knew his eyes were eerie, but it seemed like he could see right through her.  
She shoved him back and looked away from him.

"Ya' fuckin' cunt."

His smile grew into a victorious grin.  
He left quickly without a word.  
About 5 minutes or less Stuart walked in the front door.

"Finally 'ome, love! Looks like ya' got me surprise present?"

She looked around in confusion.

"There's no present..."

He smiled at me and pulled a bit at her towel.

"Well obviously there is...an' I see i's already unwrapped."

She smiled at him and pulled him closer.  
Their lips met and he embraced her gently before breaking the kiss.  
He looked at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love ya' so much Paulie."

She kissed him again.

"I love ya' too Stu."

The guilt was building up inside of her.  
She knew she loved 2D.  
Did she love him?  
Being that close to Murdoc didn't just make her feel bad...  
**_it made her want more of him._**

* * *

**Murdoc:**  
_Paula wasn't an' isn't jus' a regular bird._  
_She was a challenge._  
_It was all jus' a big game to me..._  
_right..._  
_I mean, of course!_  
_Besides, nobody needed to be tha' close to MY lead singer._  
_E's too dull._  
_So idiotic 'e doesn' even realise I'm about to shag 'is bird._  
_She obviously wants me._  
_I mean...who doesn't?_  
_I didn't want anything to do with her..._  
_I just wanted a good fuck._  
_She seemed like the rough type._  
_Dent face probably cries in bed._  
_E's not good enough for her._  
_She needs someone who would take control._  
_If she really wanted something, she wanted me._  
_I would like her more if she wasn't such a bitch._  
_Good thing she has big tits._  
_Otherwise I wouldn't even associate myself with 'er._

* * *

Murdoc walked past 2D's room and rolled his eyes trying to ignore the squealing and yelling.  
What was she even yelling for?  
He knew 2D had less than a thumb down there.  
It had been at least 2 months since their last encounter.  
It wasn't the first, and probably not the last...  
but hearing her with his singer made him crazy.  
As he tried to leave behind his anger he walked into the living room to spot Russel on the couch.  
The darker man looked at him with bright white eyes as he sat next to him.

"Ey man. Whatcha doin' out of yo' Winnie?

"Oh...go' tired of the noises comin' out of Pinhead's room."

Russel laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah. Paula."

"The fuckin' whore."

Russel looked up at Murdoc with surprise.

"Why you so mad?"

"Mad? I jus'...don't see what t'e fuck she wants wit' 'im."

"Man...sounds like yo' jealous to me."

"Jealous? Of the dullard? No fuckin' way in hell."

Russel smiled at him.

"Does Mudz have a little crush on ?"

"Shut yo' fuckin' trap befo' I shut it for you."

"Man, lighten up! I'm just joking."

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"But seriously man...do you have a thing for his girl?"

"Fuck you for thinkin' it. Fuck her for fuckin' him and fuck him for being a fuckin' dullard! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

The bassist stood up quickly.  
Russel looked at him with wide eyes and confusion.

"Muds, if you wanna talk I'm alw-"

"I'm going for a walk."

Murdoc stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was dark and raining outside of Kong, like usual.

Murdoc liked it this way.  
He wanted to be alone.  
Outside.  
Maybe the zombies would come get him.  
He sat there in the pouring rain.  
He didn't know what the fuck was going on with his mind.  
She was a whore, a slut, a nightmare.  
He wanted her out of the goddamn house.  
He wanted her in his room.  
He didn't know what he wanted...  
all he knew is he wanted it all to stop.  
All of these thoughts to stop plaguing him.  
What did he even want from her?  
He knew he didn't want to be with her in a relationship.  
That idea was shit.  
Being around her was shit.  
She made him feel different...  
a way no woman should make him feel.  
He wants to fucking destroy her.  
He wants to rip her to pieces...  
but he could never bring himself to it.  
The door opened and closed behind him.  
He looked up to see none other than her.  
He frowned.

"Russel tol' me ya' decided to piss of an' come out 'ere..."

He didn't respond.

"Yo' real fuckin' stupid ya' know?"

"Me? Stupid? An' yo' with someone who's got the brains of a paper bag!"

"At least 'e's fuckin' sweet unlike you! Yo' 'eart's made of blacked shit!"

"Fuck off!"

"Why? So you can mope aroun' longer?"

He stood up and looked her in the eyes once more.

"I said fuck off!"

"Or wha' ya' fuckin' coward?! Ya' not gonna do shit to me!"

"Paula just-"

"You useless piece of shit! Do somethin'!"

"PAULA!"

"EXACTLY YA FUCKIN'-"

Murdoc grabbed her roughly crashing his lips into hers.  
She didn't pull away one bit.  
They broke apart in anger and confusion.

"I-I said...I wouldn'...but Stu...fuck you! FUCK YOU FOR MAKIN' ME FEEL THIS WAY YA' DIRTY ARSEHOLE FUCK YOU!"

She began crying a bit, tears not being noticed because of the rain.  
She pulled Murdoc in once more kissing him furiously.  
He pushed her gently against the door kissing her roughly.  
They pushed each other off once more, her face growing hot and red.  
He shook his head and pushed past her to open the door.  
He headed straight to his Winnebago.  
Once again, not a word spoken.

* * *

Band practice started late.  
8:00 PM sharp.  
They were all too lazy to wake up at a normal time.  
Ghost Train wasn't all the difficult, it was just the recording that frustrated the all.  
Take after take of recording.  
Every once in awhile Murdoc would glance at Paula and she'd miss a note.  
She'd turn her head quickly and go back to her guitar playing.  
Paula would give Stuart a kiss every now and then.  
She needed to reassure herself that she loved him.  
Every time Murdoc rolled his eyes, or growled, or yelled.  
Russel would stare between the two holding the strings.  
He knew something was off.  
Something was about to happen, or already did.  
He couldn't quite place it.  
2D was so oblivious.  
He didn't catch onto one goddamn thing.  
It was now becoming apparent.

"Maybe we need a break?" Russel stated loudly realising the frustration.

"Sounds great!" 2D gave a big smile.

"Yeah, I need to piss." Murdoc stated.

"So do I." Russel looked at Paula who glanced at Murdoc and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll be back."

Murdoc got up and headed out.

"I'll use the other toilets, those ones down 'ere creep me ou'."

Paula wanted to maybe avoid him.  
She saw him walking in front of her.  
He turned around and looked at her.

"Paula..."

She frowned a bit.

"Fuck it, I can't take it anymore."  
She kissed him roughly and pushed him into the empty bathroom.

* * *

**Paula:**  
_There we were._  
_Crammed into the bathroom stall covered in angry sweat and filling with pure ecstasy._  
_Growling slightly like angry dogs releasing the tension._  
_This built up tension we've 'ad since t'e firs' time we laid eyes on each other._  
_I seemed to be blinded at t'e moment._  
_Too blinded with sudden passion an' pleasure to care._  
_Care about Stu..._  
_'e was probably lookin' for me._  
_Wondering where t'e hell I wandered to._  
_In this moment tha' didn' matter to me._  
_All I knew is I had Murdoc righ' where I wanted him._  
_I've wanted 'im for so long now._  
_I've hated 'im for every second of it._  
_I hated 'im for the pleasure 'e was giving me..._  
_pleasure I've been so hungry for._  
_Murdoc Niccals._  
_The greasy bastard kissing and nipping at my neck as 'e thrust into me._  
_Thrusting so fast and hard I could barely contain myself._  
_He tried to quiet me wit' rough kisses as his hands roamed my body._  
_He was groping me makin' me leave lipstick stains against 'is skin..._  
_As fast as it began it was all over._  
_It 'appened so quickly._  
_One minute I was quaking wit' pleasure_  
_and the next 'e was on the floor._  
_Blood splattered against t'e floor tiles as 'e grabbed at 'is face._  
_I looked up to see Russel._  
_Full of so much anger..._

* * *

"Don' tell Stu..."

Russel shook his head.

"Ya' fuckin' prick! Ya' broke my nose!"

"You deserve it for bein' a lousy ass friend! Yo' in here fuckin' his girl, an' you still call him yo' best mate? Fuck you! He deserves better than both of you."

Russel stormed out leaving Paula speechless.  
She wasn't going to cry over it.  
She couldn't do that.

"You fuckin' prick! Now look wha' you've done!"

Murdoc grabbed at his nose as it still bled.

"Me? Maybe if ya' weren't such a slag..."

"I'm no' a slag..."

"A hooker? A whore? A slut? Take yo' pick Paula."

"Ya' fuckin' wanker!"

"Ya' posh bitch!"

Paula looked down at Murdoc.  
Now she actually felt her eyes watering.  
She had to get out of here.  
She couldn't face the singer.  
Not now.

"Fuckin' arse...I t'ink...I migh' love you...no more than Stu...but I still do."

"Fuck off ya' bitch."

She leaned over Murdoc and kissed his forehead leaving a large red lipstick stain.  
She then frowned a bit at him and walked out of the stalls.  
She went to pack her things quickly knowing she wasn't coming back.  
She couldn't come back now.  
Too much damage was done, and too much time was already wasted.


End file.
